The objectives of this project are: (1) to identify, adapt and pretest methods of measuring the bacterial and chemical composition of dental plaque and saliva; and (2) to conduct short-term clinical studies of agents which might be capable of restricting dental plaque and caries. The present report supplements information provided previously which noted that CPS applied orally enhances the ability of the teeth to acquire fluoride from rinses with SnF2. Additionally it was noted the CPS treatments exhibited an acceptable taste and that the plaque bound fluoride and the clinical appearance of the oral hard and soft tissues were unaffected by CPS treatments.